parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Back!: A Feline's Story
We're Back!: A Feline's Story is Nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof of "We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story". Cast *Rex - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Woog - Tiger the Cat (An American Tail) *Dweeb - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Elsa - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Captain Neweyes - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Vorb - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Louie - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Cecilia - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Dr. Julia Bleeb - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Professor Screweyes - Scar (The Lion King) *Stubbs the Clown - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Buster the Baby Bird - Hathi Junior (The Jungle Book) *Buster's Mother - Winifred (The Jungle Book) *Buster's Father - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Buster's Siblings - Dumbo, Lumpy the Heffalump (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) and Young Winifred (Jungle Cubs) *Small dinosaur (Deinoychosaur) that Rex (as a real animal) chases - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Sasha - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sasha's Mother - Nala (The Lion King) *Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees - Young Terk (Tarzan) and Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Worm that the Birds are trying to eat - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Boy who wishes for a mustache - Roo (Pooh) *Twin girls with glasses - Teresa & Cynthia (The Secret of NIMH) *Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now' - Faline (Bambi) *Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex - Bambi *Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs' - Thumper (Bambi) *Boy who wishes to see 'a plateosaurus' - Flower (Bambi) *Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) *Meat butcher - Sushi Chef (Monsters inc) *Man who says "Watch where you're going!" -- Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Parade Leader - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Parade Band - The Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Children watching Parade - Mice (Cinderella) *Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *Panicking people - Deer (Bambi) *Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?") - Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Man that Dweeb sees in Subway - Tigger (Pooh) *Burglar with gun - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Grocery sales clerk - Kala (Tarzan) *Cat screeching from trash can - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *3 Gothic-looking People - Lotso, Stretch, & Twitch (Toy Story 3) *The Crows - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Stubbs dressed as a Lion -- Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day/Conker: Live and Reloaded) *Frightened Man blowing bubble gum - Speed (The Swan Princess) *Elephants - Rats (Ratatoullie) *Screaming man who wears glasses - Mushu (Mulan) *Screaming woman with hair coming off - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Mermaid holding American flag - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) - Robin Hood *Children in the Museum - Dot and The Blueberries (A Bug's Life) *Theo (brown-skinned boy) - Robin (Muppets) *Max (child that Rex meets in the Museum) - Scamp (Lady and The Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Louie's Parents - Mama & Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Cecilia's Parents - Bernard and Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Movies Spoofs